


Our Big Changes

by bgsbgsbgs



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Best Friends, Bi-Gender, Bisexuality, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gender Confusion, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgsbgsbgs/pseuds/bgsbgsbgs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So J.D and Dr Cox met at an lgbt+ meeting and J.D. is of non-binary gender and things are complicated. And J.D. suffers from crippling anxiety and panic disorder, and self-harms when things get too bad.  But the Janitor is a really good guy and Dan really loves his brother. Also, Turk is really kind and looks after his best friend and is amazing. Carla, well Carla is Carla and so takes care of Bambi like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry...some chapters are short...some are long...I'm an idiot

So, not that JD would ever tell anyone (even Turk) but the first time he and Dr. Cox met wasn’t at Sacred Heart, it was a couple days before in a dank, wretched basement of a community hall that wreaked of stale coffee and sour milk. It was the monthly lgbt+ meeting of the town. JD was new and nervous and awkward. In the same place he was in freshman year of college, without his cool best friend: a total nerd. 

And Perry, Perry was the angry, venomous, mean, cocky, son of a bitch who could care less what anyone had to say. So when the overly smily, cheerful dork, that always seems to run meetings of the like asked Perry why he was here, he stood up, uncharacteristically calmly and said: “I’m bisexual, in love with my ex-wife but like guys a lot better, it’s complicated....”. 

So, skip along a couple of randoms....blah...blah... “I have feelings for a girl/guy”.... “I can’t tell my homophobic parents”... “I’ve grown apart from my friends”....God, who cares? I mean Perry doesn’t even know why he goes to these things, these people just whine, whine, whine.... But, then the lanky guy with about 10lbs of hair gel, bright eyes, pouty lips and fuck me cheekbones got up to speak. “I’m J.D. and I think my gender is non-binary...I mean I’m kinda a guy but I like female pronouns because I may be gender fluid, I guess and, I don’t know about other things because....I don’t want the people in my life to judge me...I guess....Jesus....I dunno....Oh and I’m bi....and I guess I prefer guys.....it’s complicated....I don’t get it myself....it’s complicated....”. Now, him, Perry wouldn’t mind seeing a lot more of.


	2. My First Day at Sacred Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D. tells Turk something really important...sort of  
> Turk and J.D. are brotp

So, the first time he saw the guy from the meeting, he had a full-blown panic attack. He couldn’t, he really couldn’t have people know about him....know any of it....God no....not here....never here.....he wasn’t ashamed...he wasn’t afraid....he just.....he really didn’t trust the people here....anywhere....oh god....he felt like he was gonna die.....he couldn’t even breathe...he needed to call....page....get...Turk....he needed his best friend.....so badly....he needed him....he only had 20 minutes....20 minutes to calm down.....to breathe....to stop crying....to see straight....just....just 20 minutes....

He dialed the number.  
“T-Tu..u-u-rk” he sobbed through ragged breathes, his body shaking violently with every syllable . Like, the whole hospital must be able to hear him right now, he was being so loud, everything was so loud.

“J.D., J.D....buddy, are you okay? Where are you? I’ll come and get you...you’re okay?” said Turk, his concern palpable in every word.

“Turk...Turk...I can’t- I can’t breathe...it hurts....everywhere....I...I...I can’t”

“J.D. Tell me where you are...I’m gonna come and get you, okay, right now buddy, just listen to me...nothing can hurt you, okay.....I’m here”

“I’m-I’m in a supply closet, second floor....it wreaks of bleach and god knows”

“I’m on my way”

And about two minutes later, Turk found him, like he promised. He found him sobbing, shaking, broken, really goddamn broken. He asked himself if, nay, promised himself that he would do what it takes to fix him, his best friend. He knelt down, non-threateningly in front of J.D. 

“Hey, hey....buddy....mind telling me what’s wrong...” 

He got no response

“J.D...can I touch you” he’d seen his older brother have panic attacks, growing up, and he really hoped no he cared about, well no one at all for that matter, would ever have to suffer something like that again. He’d been screwed over. 

J.D. nodded weakly. 

Turk cupped his chin in his hands and looked straight into his bloodshot eyes and said “If this happens again, promise me you’ll call, because I’ll be right over...wherever I am...okay...I mean it buddy. You’re my best friend and....”

J.D buried his head into Turk’s neck and continued sobbing. Turk hugged him, rubbing his back up and down, whispering hollow words of comfort. And, when J.D. Finally calmed down enough to breath, deep, wholesome breaths and to break the contact, they stayed, slumped against the wall in silence. Until, Turk stood up, and facing JD said “Hey, man, I’m you’re best friend, and honestly, I think I love you more than my own brother, whatever it is, whatever is upsetting you, whatever is happening, just whatever, I want you to tell me, okay? I’m not gonna judge you, ever, okay...or hurt you. I’m just here, for whatever, always.......now come on, rub the tears away and lets go to rounds” 

J.D. Took a deep breath and Turk, who was now standing, offered him a hand up, and on they went.

And, if Dr.Cox saw a frustrated but concerned, not quite as cocky med student and an anxious med student who wreaked of sadness and desperation, who just so happened to be ‘cheekbones’ from last night, he said nothing.


	3. Our Budding Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janitor and J.D. are brotp...

It happened again. J.D. was having another panic/anxiety attack, since he suffered from both conditions and the attacks came so often that he couldn’t even tell which was which or if he were having both at once, if that were even possible. He couldn’t stop crying, and shaking and God, he really thinks, really looks like he’s about to throw up. He couldn’t even breathe, his veins were on fire and he really thought he was dying, he was seriously dying right now. Oh Dear God. 

All of a sudden, in came the Janitor. When J.D. thought things couldn’t get any worse, it wasn’t like the Janitor didn’t hate him, not like didn’t think that he was pathetic and helpless, like he wasn’t out to hurt him. This right here is ammunition, fuel for an ever raging fire. 

So, it took J.D. by surprise when instead of mocking, or hurting him, he just stood in front of him. Looked him in the eye and said: “you’re gonna be okay, J.D.”. That would have helped too, if J.D. weren't so frazzled, he would be shocked, hell he might even understand that the Janitor wasn’t hurting him. Instead he looked at his hands, which were shaking like an earthquake, raked by violent tremors. The Janitor just sighed, and outstretched his arms and embraced him in a hug. “You’re okay,” he whispered, “you’re okay, you’re safe...really safe” 

The Janitor stayed with him, until he stopped, until he calmed down.   
“Hey, do you wanna....talk? I mean...I really do get it...it’s hard” said the Janitor tentatively.

“Why, why are you being nice? I mean, you hate me....I get it...I hate me too...I’m a horrible person...and I’m sorry that I pissed you off so much the past year...and I’m sorry you had to see this....this mess....I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m so very sorry” said J.D. through broken sobs 

The Janitor sighed sympathetically and said “I don’t hate you, I think you’re a great person, and a doctor and I like you, that’s why I’m mean...I like you and you don’t even notice me....I’m sorry...I know that’s really immature....but from now on, we can be friends. In secret I mean, I can still be a jackass to you so you won’t have to explain anything, but let’s be friends. Like this...in private.”

“That would be nice....and thank you....honestly...thank you” 

“J.D, it’s okay....you know that. This happening, it doesn’t make you broken, or defective...you’re fine, you’re perfect...okay! And, I’m here...if you ever want to talk...or this happens again...I’m here for you...”

And with that J.D. cried for an entirely different reason.


	4. My Beloved Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan comes through for J.D.

It was happening again. Another one....I mean today, he really couldn’t catch a goddamn break. He couldn’t stop sobbing, and shaking and oh dear lord. He might really be done this time...it just...just...Christ....

He had to, had to do something to make this better, anything. He reached for the razor that he kept in the medicine cabinet for the every now and then when his prepubescent body grew stubble. He took a deep breathe and made the first incision of the night. Through broken sobs, he stared at the intrinsic cuts and watched the blood spill out onto his pale skin, mesmerized. And for the love of God, did it hurt. 

“Shit” shouted J.D. as the bathroom door unlocked and in burst his older brother. “Hey, J.D. do you think.....” he froze as he made eye contact with his brother and saw what he had done.. “Oh, oh my God, oh J.D. I’m here...I’m here...you know that right”

J.D sobbed, he sobbed because he really hadn’t regained the ability to make sentences and was still in the throes of an anxiety attack. And so, for once, finally coming through, Dan hugged him, hugged him until his ragged breaths returned to normal and he could whisper the words “I’m okay”. 

After Dan had cleaned up his baby brother, he smiled at him weakly and said “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I think I hate my job and my life and everything and people die and I’m scared....Thanks...” said J.D quickly “Seriously, thank you”. 

“Johnny, I love you, you don’t ever have to thank me for being there for you. Why do you hate your job, buddy? 

“Patients come in the hospital and it feels like 9 times out of ten the die. I don’t, I can’t deal with those odds. You know, there are patients who are so old and done for that we turf them between here and the old people’s home until they die...it’s never....it’s not...S...I dunno it’s stupid”

“Johnny...J.D...it’s not stupid”

“Plus there is this guy I have a crush on but he is such a jerk and he obviously doesn’t like me back but I still....”

“Guy? Dad owes me 20 bucks” laughed Dan silently vowing to kick this guys’ ass. “Don’t worry....I won’t tell Dad...or Mum...or Granny or Bitchface Auntie.”

“Thanks, bro”  
“So, J.D exactly how long has my little bro been breaking down in tears and slicing open his wrist? I mean....Johnny?”

“Dan....look I mean...I’m a doctor...I’ve got it under control...”

“J.D....I....look man....it’s just....I don’t think I can walk away knowing that you do this....to yourself...ever....it hurts to think that you would ever feel that way...I mean I really, really love you....so much...just please....promise me that you will get help...you know like a shrink or....just get help....just...please...”

“Dan....I’m sorry I ruined your visit....”

“You didn’t....ruin my visit....I’m still proud of you....you know....and tomorrow I’m gonna get you an appointment with a therapist....and I’m gonna go with you and stick around until you’re back on track”

“Dan....I’m a doctor....I’ve got this under control...”

“Then humour me.....because I would never forgive myself if anything happened...I mean I get it....I used to be cool and interesting and now I live with my mum and tend bar, I have no career and....what I’m trying to say is that I too, have felt low....I’ve been there...”

“Dan....I don’t know what is wrong with me”

“I’m hear for you little brother” said Dan hugging J.D. 

And just like that J.D. knew that things may get better


	5. My Mentors Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So J.D and Ben date and Ben is a really good boy friend

My Mentor’s Best Friend  
Ben. Ben was objectively hot, seriously, J.D could not even begin to make a quasi-coherent sentence about how hot he was. I mean, he probably didn’t like guys, and if he did then, he could totally have Dr. Cox who was so much more attractive than him it hurt. But, by that logic, he should be in love with Turk, and he is but not in that way. Ben though, just the thought of him, wrapping his arms around him, holding him....just... everything. Those eyes, that face, those abs....that everything. He was hot...really hot...but at the same time the best friend of the guy he’d been pining over for god knows how long. 

But there he was, sitting alone outside the hospital on the railings with an extremely attractive guy, laughing his not so cute laugh, but this guy was so goddamn funny. 

“Hey...do you want to grab a bite or something? Outside this place, without Mr. Grumpy Pants in there?” grinned Ben. 

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

“Good, because if you hadn’t agreed, I would be uncomfortable doing this” said Ben, leaning in and kissing J.D. “Now let’s grab that bite!”.

/////////

Good things in J.D.’s life were kinda rare, and he had essentially been on a sexual dry spell since college, so yeah Ben was a blessing. He was kind, gentle and loving and at the same time goofy and fun loving like J.D. They were having a good night too, sex, dinner, a movie and sex again. 

But it was about 2AM, he had work in the morning and his wonderful new boyfriend was in the bedroom, but right now he was in the throes of a complete breakdown and he was almost certain that his loud sobbing would wake his sleeping lover, not to mention the fact that they were in his mentors appartement. SHIT, if Dr. Cox found out...that was a worst case scenario he couldn’t stand to imagine. 

“J.D.? J.D come back to bed. *camera flashes* Oh my God, J.D. Are you...are you crying? Hey now, tell me what’s wrong”

“I’m sorry” sobbed J.D defeatedly. “I’m really sorry”

“What, hey now, you have nothing to apologise for?”

“I’m pathetic, weak....and I’m sorry”

“Don’t” whispered Ben pressing J.D’s forehead to his own “Just don’t” 

“I’m sorry, Ben. I’m really, really sorry”

“Shhhh” uttered Ben, as J.D continued sobbing. He moved himself so that he was now seated like J.D. He then laid J.D’s head upon his lap and carded his fingers through his hair. “Shhhh....J.D you’re okay” 

And, they stayed like that until they were both sound asleep.   
And if, say, Dr. Cox had the misfortune of being able to hear everything that happened in the guest room, he said nothing.   
NEXT DAY

Naturally, after a night like that J.D needed quite the lie-in, but Sacred Heart, being Sacred Heart, he managed 20 extra minutes. Ben managed to get up early, mainly because that habit annoyed the shit out of Dr. Cox. But, this time, Dr. Cox was up, waiting for him in the kitchen. 

“Do you wait round in the dark for all your girlfriends, or am I just special?” quipped Ben. 

“We need to talk....mainly about what the fuck you did to J.D last night that left him, left him like that......for your sake, you better not have hurt him, or done anything without him....oh god you know...”

“Perry, do you think I would ever hurt him? I honestly care too much about him to do anything....anything that would leave him like that. I think that he might have a serious problem, you know....with like...his head...he’s a good kid...”

“Right then, he’s really in trouble” sighed Perry “Oh God, I think it might be MY fault, I’m such an asshole to him...he probably....it’s my fault.”

“No, it’s not, if I can tell how you feel, he can” 

“No, I’m a fuck up....and I fuck up people around me....even good people, like J.D who deserve to be happy, so much more than anything or anyone ever, but I fucked that up for him.”

“No, but how are we going to help him? And he doesn’t know you know, or want you to know...”

“Ben, I think I love him”

“Yeah, Perry. I can see that...you treat him in the same fucked up way you’d treat a son”

“No, Ben....you don’t understand....I’m in love with him....in the I wanna do what you get to do to him kind of way”

“Yeah...well screw you Perry, because I asked you, before I got involved, I asked you if there were anything between you and I asked if you minded me asking him out and....so screw you”

“I’m sorry....I didn’t....I only said yes because I didn’t think he was at a place where he was open enough to date guys....and I thought you were straight....or at least...straighter!”

“Oh....well didn’t you know....I’m really hot and if you want, I can break up with him...and tell him you love him.....or....”

“No....Ben....look...I’m sorry I don’t know what I want....” 

“Well, you had better decide what you want before you actually really hurt him, okay?”

“No, but thank you”

“Hug it out?” smirked Ben.

“Screw you” yelled Perry, whacking Ben round the head. 

“Hey.” whispered J.D, hugging Ben by the waist “Heyyy”

Ben spun around so he was facing J.D “Hey..hey you...hey beautiful”

J.D giggled and buried his head in Ben’s shoulder. “You smell nice” 

“Arg, Jesus...anymore of this bullcrap and I’m gonna hurl...we get it...Tarzan here lays you, Sarah Jane down every night and you do the nasty until you get distracted by cartoons or you know, your other wife needs you. Gawd, Newbie...I a-a-act-u-u-u-a-a-ally thought you were at least gunna try and keep your sensual affair secret.”

J.D and Ben both collapsed into fits of giggles. 

“I love making him mad” smiled J.D

“I know” shouted Ben and Perry in unison. 

“Argck”

“Hey? What time is it? Oh God....we’re gonna be late....Dr. Kelso is gunna kill us....oh god I can’t miss rounds....I’ll be killed....we’ve got to get a move on....I’m gonna...”

Ben grabbed him by the waist and kissed him tenderly. “You know what, I think you’re gonna be okay”

“You think?”

“I know”.


	6. My Best Friend's Wife and My Ex-Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot comes out.

My Best Friend’s Wife and My Ex-Girlfriend  
He could have been so much more subtle, running away like that made it obvious that something was up. It was only a matter of time before Carla and Eliot found him, they’d be worried. He just needed time, time to stop crying, how many other people could know...

Times up! “Bambi? Bambi, what are you...you?”

Carla walked over to JD and patted him on the shoulder “Hey, now....Bambi, you’ll be okay”

“Oh, God, I think, I’m gonna” moaned JD as he vomited in the corner. “Well, that’s new” 

“Bambi, are you okay...is something....you can tell me?” 

“I like guys...no I like a guy and he’s....I was a lot closer to Ben than you realise.”

“Oh, J.D, I know! And I really don’t care, because you’re still my little Bambi”

Eliot rushed in shouting “Hey, J.D you ran off so fast, oh my god are you crying...what’s wrong? Hey now? Don’t cry...”

“Can I tell her?” 

J.D nodded weakly.

“J.D is gay and was dating Ben”

“Carla...I’m not gay...”

“You dated a guy...doesn’t that mean your gay?”

“No, I dated one guy, I don’t know if I am attracted to any other guys and I still date girls...I mean I like guys too...I dunno, I’m bi, or pan, or demi, or poly...there are so many sexualities...I’m not necessarily gay”

“Okay, cool”

“I’m poly....by the way guys” muttered Eliot “I like girls....I...they’re beautiful. I mean...you know...I like unhooking bras and foodling flesh and unzipping dresses and lipstick stains and slim wrists...I think lipstick lesbian is the phrase they’re throwing around....also I have a really big crush on Jordan....we had sex until things got serious with Dr. Cox”

“No way....I have a crush on Dr. Cox....he’s....Jesus I dunno...I’m not entirely sure he doesn’t hate me? But he is hot....”

“Wow....J.D. I always thought Turk would be the first one you made out with...” 

“Carla! Ha....no......”

“Bambi....Eliot you know that I am ALWAYS here...to talk to the both of you okay? Because you’re both my best friends and I don’t see either of you any differently okay? I love you both!”

“Wow, Carla that’s kinda gay” said Eliot and J.D in unison 

“Guys, you can’t use it as a put down....”  
“Carla...we weren’t” they said in unison again. “We gotta stop doing that” 

“Hey, J.D, you’ve stopped crying....and look...I know a panic attack when I see one...I understand if you don’t want to talk, but I’m here...and I understand, yeah?”

“Good talk” smiled J.D


	7. My Ex Boyfriend’s Sister/My Mentor’s Ex-Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D has good friends and a kickass brother....  
> And he plans to make Dr. Cox his boyfriend

My Ex Boyfriend’s Sister/My Mentor’s Ex-Wife

A.k.a the people J.D talked to about Perry and the one person who talked to him

“Hey, you....D.J”

“It’s J.D”

“Yeah, whatever D.J....okay you appear to be the cause of a helluva lot of problem...and you’ve pretty much slept with everyone I care about, including yours truly.”

“Are you with Eliot?” 

“None of your business...”

“You guys are a cute couple”

“Shut up Rhonda!”

“Jordan?”

“Okay, fess up to you being madly in love with Perry so I can stop hearing you whine and bitch about it....”

“What....no....I can’t....if you know I like him why don’t you just....”

“Hey, I see Perry, give me some sugar D.J!” taunted Jordan as she passionately snogged J.D. 

“What the hell was that?” screamed J.D

“Thank me later, D.J!” laughed Jordan as Perry snarled at the two of them

“It’s J.D!” 

Turk  
“Hey...hey man”

“J.D, whassup man!”

“Hey, what would you say if I told you I had a crush on Dr. Cox?”

“Damn man, was it supposed to be a secret?”

“Is it obvious?”  
“Hell yeah bro!”

“Oh...oh man...do you think he knows it?”

“I dunno, he’s pretty stupid...”

“Dude? I can’t”

“J.D tell him, okay....just be honest, the worst he can say is he’s not interested....although I think he is....well Carla thinks he is and she kinda knows everything.”

“Oh, I dunno...”  
“Wanna talk about over ice cream and the Brady Bunch?”

“Hell yeas!”

Janitor  
“Hey, man, talk for a minute?”

“Sure, whatever man” 

“Okay, I have feelings for this guy, I have feelings for Dr. Cox and I don’t have the guts to tell him...”

“Sorry, who?”

“Grumpy doctor? Mean doctor?”

“Oh, okay. Good luck, I mean, I think he likes, likes, likes you but....talking to him?”

“Yeah, I know”

“Good luck...I’m sure you’ll be fine and if he screws it up....if he screws it up...he’ll be missing out”

“Thanks, man...yeah well, you know....”

“Your totally welcome, it’s not like I have work to do...”

“Whatever, you’re totally awesome” 

“Hey, remember that...”

“Oh, I’ll never forget it” giggled J.D

“See ya man” 

“See ya!”

 

/// 30 minutes later

Ok, yes, the Janitor was waiting for mean doctor to come out the bathroom, not in a creepy way or anything. Just in a ‘I need to abduct you for like an hour or something’ kinda way. Aha, here it was, his moment. 

“Hey, hey you!”

“Lurch!” 

“Yeah, real funny. I get it I’m tall” 

“Argckh”

“Okay, I need to talk,”

“You have exactly 15 seconds left of my patience”

“Screw this, Troy get him”

*In a locked supply closet*

“Yeah, I need you to not be an asshole to goofy doctor”

“Look, my relationship with Newbie is none of your business”

“It kinda is...I blame you for a couple things”

“What, what do you blame me for?”

“He wouldn’t want me to say, but you’re an asshole and until you promise to not be an asshole “ 

“I’m not, Newbie.... I....I haven’t hurt him, okay Lurch”

“Screw you, okay...screw you....because you have hurt him and you’re too stupid to see it”

“No!”

“Don’t, just don’t....he’s my friend okay and I don’t.....I don’t like seeing him get hurt okay?” 

“I won’t, I wouldn’t hurt him okay, I promise”

“I’m still pissed” muttered the Janitor as he walked away, trapping Dr. Cox in the closet for the best part of an hour. 

Dan  
“Hey, Danny”  
“Hey little brother!”  
“Uhm, you know that guy I told you about”  
“Yes, I remember him”  
“I was thinking of asking him out, well his ex-wife, whose dating my ex-girlfriend, Eliot, told me to”  
“Eliot is dating a girl? Okeydokee, I’ll be on the next bus up”  
“Dan? Dan you really don’t have to”  
“Yeah, I’m coming, see you in like two to three hours

*five hours later*  
“Hey Dan”  
Dan drops his bags and hugs J.D, “I missed you...it’s just I was worried, you know with that thing that is going on with you, and I just....you’re safe and well and that makes me happy”  
“Missed you too buddy, there’s ice cream in the fridge”  
“So tell me about the guy you like”  
“He’s my attending....you met him...remember....the misanthropic one”  
“Oh....hiiim....you like him? Aw Jesus! J.D he’s an asshole....”  
“Believe me, I know”  
“Whatever, I love you, and whatever makes you happy, but if he hurts you, I swear to God, I will find him...and he’s going to be oh so very sorry”  
“Ha....seriously you beat up enough guys for me in high school”   
“Yeah, only because you’re my little bro and nobody has a right to....”  
“You’re awesome....”  
“Yes, and you’re okay”  
“Great, we’re gonna talk and watch football.....”  
“Yay (!)”  
“Joking, little brother, we can watch sitcoms”  
“I love you bro...ha”

Carla  
“Oh my God, J.D, Turk told me everything....are you really gonna tell him, oh you two will be so cute....listen, if he’s ever...I will destroy him for you”  
“Yeah, Carla, it’s okay...but ya know....I wish Ben were here, he’d want to see this....I wish, I wish I had his blessing...”  
“I wish I had my mum’s blessing to be with Turk....”  
“I get that....you know, I never even came out to my Dad, I really hope Dan told him because I’m a crappy son...”  
“I.D anyone could see how proud he was of you””If we’re half as happy as you and Turk, I will count my blessings”  
“Bambi, you will be...”

Elliot  
“J.D I heard you were gonna tell Dr. Cox...” after less than a second of silence Elliot shrieked “I got Jordan to tell me she loved me, this morning...I swear to God this is the best moment of my life and I’m taking her out to dinner, it’s a surprise and there will be candles and I’m gonna tell her we should move in together and this is amazing because I love her too, I mean she isn’t mean anymore, to me anyway and she is really amazing and sweet and sexy and I really love her” blurted out Elliot without taking a single breath. 

“Wow, you guys are really cool together, funny that I’ve slept with both of you though..”  
“Shut up D.J” mocked Elliot. 

Just at that, Jordan snuck up behind Elliot, spun her around, kissed her and said “Hey, beautiful”

“I love you” shrieked Elliot. 

“I know, how long left for your shift?”

“Elliot, I’ll cover your patients...okay...” smiled J.D

“That’s great, because it means that we can....” what Elliot was saying became inaudible as she whispered

“Then we can......”

“Oh so that we......”

“With the.....”

“Later D.J” they hummed in unison. 

“Wow” muttered J.D

But, in that moment, Dr. Cox showed up right behind J.D, spun him round and kissed him. “Is that what you wanted, Karen?

**Author's Note:**

> These two are perfect together


End file.
